


He Saw the Future

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR One Shots & Works [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family Fluff, Feel-good, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Enrico and Xanxus interaction. [ficlet originally from tumblr]





	He Saw the Future

**Author's Note:**

> mewsi and emeraldgalaxies from tumblr inspired me to write this, and now I'm dumping it here:

“Hey Xanxus, welcome to the family,” he said, obviously aiming at something because Xanxus had been with them for years now, “and by the way, you’re twelve right? So let’s go down to see the women.” Enrico was grinning like a fool at Xanxus, who could only glare back, wondering what Enrico was talking about and why he bothering him about it.

“The women?”

“Y’know....they’re, uh, prostitutes?” Enrico’s grin broadened as he correctly predicted Xanxus’s reaction:

“The fuck. You seriously rely on  _prostitutes?_ God, with you at the helm Vongola is going into the shitter. What sort of boss relies on paid women? A true Decimo could get anyone they want.”

Enrico glared at Xanxus, then laughed. “What would you know? You’re twelve.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “Don’t change your tune, trash.”

Enrico blinked at Xanxus, then put him in a choke-hold. “Don't talk trash about your elders, trash,” he smirked, imitating Xanxus's speech patterns.

“I don't sound like that,” Xanxus said, easily breaking Enrico's grip. “And I'm not interested. Take Massimo or Frederico instead.”

* * *

(A few hours later)

“Hey, I thought of a challenge,” Enrico said, flinging an arm around Xanxus. “How about, when you meet a white-haired man, you seduce him?”

Xanxus snorted in derision. “Are you fucking serious? Who the hell has white hair?”

Enrico only winked like he could see into the future.

Which wasn't entirely wrong, Xanxus realised, years later. Enrico had pretty much foreseen the relationship between him and Squalo.

 


End file.
